Failed Stories Archive
by Asylum132
Summary: Welcome one and all to my Mystical, Magical and down right depressing Failed Stories Archive!... All story ideas and story plots up for adoption: Bloodline!Naruto, God-like!Naruto and Sexy!Naruto stories await you within my dear readers... PM me to adopt.
1. Rinnegan Naruto

**Failed Stories Archive**

Welcome to the first(of undoubtedly many) of my failed Story Ideas; this archive will contain some of the stories and story ideas that I already had typed out... BUT gave up on, some will be just the first chapters of said failures but others will be summarised plots, DON'T for a second think that this is a waste of time!; every single Story Idea or Plot Summary that I post here will be up for adoption to any and all who ask, some of them will be Yaoi while others won't be.

This was originally what Naruto's powers were supposed to be in my other story **Skull Child **but after going over everything and checking with what I had planned for Sasuke and Naruto in the romantic portion of the story... it just didn't fit, feel free to PM me if you want to adopt this idea.

**Reviews:** reviewing a story idea or plot does **NOT** mean you are adopting it, to adopt you must PM me with a request stating which story idea or plot that you want to adopt and what you will be doing with it... PLEASE review and tell me what you think about my ideas; I did go through the trouble of typing them out and reviewing **DOES NOT** mean you are adopting!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and some sexist views from some characters as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Rinnegan<strong>

Naruto's original powers were meant to be this:

**How Naruto controls his Six Paths of Pain:**  
>Instead of controlling his Six Paths of Pain with chakra-rods (Receivers), Naruto uses the varying tattoos on each of the path's bodies as the chakra-receiving system with which he controls his paths, as well as not using chakra-rods to control the paths Naruto cannot form the rods at all; when in battle if needed Naruto will subdue an enemies chakra by placing a tattoo somewhere on his opponents body, this is done by Naruto channeling chakra into the hands of any of his Six Paths and converting said chakra into the same type of energy that he uses to make a corpse one of his paths; this energy is visible to the naked-eye and takes on the appearance of a dark-grey flame covering whichever hand Naruto is using, the chakra-suppression seal or tattoo then takes on the shape of a dot surrounded by four rings; the area inside of the ring closest to the dot also turns a slightly darker shade. (Basically a simple Rinnegan-shaped seal)<p>

**Differences between Nagato(Pein) and Naruto:**  
>One of the significant differences between Nagato and Naruto is the fact that though Nagato uses the corpses of dead shinobi for his Six Paths of Pain he still retains a separate body of his own, this is not the case for Naruto as his original body was made into his Human Path; leaving Naruto without any Ninjutsu other than the Human Path's own special techniques, chakra enhanced Taijutsu and the ability to use the Basic academy Jutsu.<p>

Another significant difference between Nagato and Naruto is their favored Paths; Nagato's favored Path is his Deva Path with which he shows great proficiency, such as having more variations and uses for the Shinra Tensei as well as being able to use Chibaku Tensei, Naruto's favored Path on the other hand is the one his very own body became; the Human Path, while Nagato has more skill and experience in controlling his own Deva Path which opened up variations and new techniques for that Path it also closed off a few techniques and abilities that his other Paths COULD have unlocked with enough experience, the same could be said for Naruto's Human Path; by having enough experience controlling the Human Path Naruto was successfully able to read a person's mind without tearing out their soul, however this didn't mean that the mind reading and the tearing out of a person's soul were forever separated after-wards; whenever Naruto took a person's soul with the Human Path he still received the victims mental information as well.

As mentioned previously; Nagato's other Paths suffered when he took preference of his Deva Path over the others, the same also aplies to Naruto taking preference of his Human Path, Naruto is not as skilled at using the Deva Path as Nagato but he is far superior to Nagato at using the Human Path, and Nagato is not as proficient at using the Human Path but is far more experienced than Naruto when using his Deva path.

**What each Path's tattoo looks like and represents: **  
>Naruto's Human Path: two thick, black tear-line tattoos on each cheek; represents Sadness, the sadness that only a human being can feel when it causes another person grief, pain and suffering.<p>

Naruto's Animal Path: two black, filled circles tattooed around the eyes: represents Unrest, the unrest that even an animal will suffer when faced with the horror of it's own callous selfish actions.

**Great Art: Weaving of the Six Paths:**  
>(The First of Naruto's only two Original Jutsu) By releasing the TattoosSeals on all of his Path's Naruto absorbs and combines all of the individual Path's abilities and power inside his original body thereby returning the bodies previously used as his Paths back into corpses as he himself becomes a "Perfect Path", Nagato's and Naruto's "Normal Rinnegan" is of a purple shade but when Naruto uses this technique to become a "Perfect Path" his Rinnegan takes on a red color exactly like that of The Sage of The Six Path's original Rinnegan, this technique can only be used once by Naruto to become as powerful as The Sage of The Six Paths so that he can unlock and use his Great Art: Subjugation of the inner soul technique as it leaves the user's Rinnegan "Dead"; the once purple shaded sclera become permanently white while the rings surrounding the pupil and the darker shade of the area inside of the ring closest to the pupil remain, the user's normal human sight however remains intact.

**Great Art: Subjugation of the inner soul:**  
>(The Last of Naruto's only two Original Jutsu) As the name implies this technique forcibly uses the enemies soul against them, having become the Human Path Naruto was able to piece together and create this jutsu using his Human path abilities as a basis, by combining the abilities of all Six Paths Naruto zeros in on the soul of an enemy, restrains himher using the lock that he has on their soul, converts their Spiritual chakra that makes up the human soul within him/her into pure chakra, then uses said chakra to summon a condense metaphysical Chibaku Tensei inside of them before reinforcing the area around the now primed enemy and releasing causing the enemy to implode in upon themselves; crushing them to the size of an atom in one thousandth of a second.

-This technique requires that the Great Art: Weaving of the Six Paths technique be active before use.

-This technique can only be used once, for once it is completed it automatically ends the Great Art: Weaving of the Six Paths.

* * *

><p>This idea is up for adoption; you can do whatever you want with this, you DON'T have to put this in a SasuNaruNaruSasu story if you don't want to and there is absolutely no need to keep Skull Child's plot... make up one of your own if you want to.

PM me if you want to adopt this, Asylum132.


	2. Pink Bunny of Konoha

**Failed Stories Archive**

Welcome to the Second of my failed Story Ideas; this archive will contain some of the stories and story ideas that I already had typed out... BUT gave up on, some will be just the first chapters of said failures but others will be summarised plots, DON'T for a second think that this is a waste of time!; every single Story Idea or Plot Summary that I post here will be up for adoption to any and all who ask, some of them will be Yaoi while others won't be.

I had another story idea that I couldn't possibly write with all my other stories going on, this idea involves Naruto utilizing bunny themed jutsu and being part of "the new sannin of konoha"... example: Summoning giant bunnies.

I'm kinda going through a bunny obsession at the moment; at first it was just about how cute fwuffy wittle bunny wabbits were but then Yaoi popped into my head and now I have bunny outfit Naruto in my head... I'm a Yaoi perv at heart :3

**Reviews:** reviewing a story idea or plot does **NOT** mean you are adopting it, to adopt you must PM me with a request stating which story idea or plot that you want to adopt and what you will be doing with it... PLEASE review and tell me what you think about my ideas; I did go through the trouble of typing them out and reviewing **DOES NOT** mean you are adopting!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and some sexist views from some characters as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Bunny of Konoha<strong>

Naruto: after sneaking out of the village and into the surrounding forests plays for a while not taking measures to remember where he was going and ends up lost and scared as the sun sets and nights comes over the forest; cold, scared and alone at the tender age of 5 Naruto hears someone talking and rushes to where he hears their voice hoping to get out of the scary place, brushing past a few more stray branches Naruto bursts into a clearing and comes face to face with... A rabbit... but that wasn't the weird part, no the weird part was the rabbit standing on two legs with a huge (In comparison to the bunny) Scroll, Naruto being Naruto did the first thing that came to his five-year old brain.

He rushed up and hugged the cute wittle bunny squealing, but the rabbit wouldn't have any of that and smacked the confused blonde upside his head with the scroll making him let it go before it started screaming that it got no respect, after apologising and introducing himself the rabbit asked why he was out here, Naruto then explains what happened and where he was from making the rabbit freeze.

Long story short the rabbit is an anthropomorphic girl rabbit named Sagi who came to this world with her summoning scroll looking for a ninja to convince into signing it so that her and her fellow rabbits would not be forgotten as powerful summons (The last person to sign died during the clan wars ages ago), Naruto gets convinced into signing the scroll and now he has Bunny Summons...

**Okay this is where my idea of what the Bunny Summons have as a speciality comes in:**

the Rabbits specialise in defence and speed; as such Naruto can summon normal sized, large sized and massive bunnies for defensive and to a lesser extent offensive reasons during a battle.

**Naruto's Bunny Summons:**

Sagi: Is essentially the equivalent of the toad boss just smaller and anthropomorphic but she's strong; Naruto calls her Sagi-chan.

Gi, Usa and Fluffy: the three biggest rabbits that Naruto will summon, they're the biggest bunny summons there are but funnily they all fear getting on Sagi's bad side, think the toad bosses' size compared to Sagi's small as Fukusaku size.

The Snow Hare team: A specialised team of Bunnies that are the best at winter warfare, the team leader wears glasses and is in all forms and purposes an idiot when it comes to stealth but has a serious personality, all four of them are white with red eyes.

Great Bunny Elder: A huge elderly grey rabbit that has gone blind with age, she helps Naruto make his Bunny Armors through instruction and insightful advice rather than actually physically helping him, for humour she's a little senile.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Bunny Armors:<strong> Naruto is the first to think of applying Bunny defence jutsu to an armor and so is the first to ever have such techniques.

**Oki Usagi Yoroi (Big Bunny Armor):** this armor takes the shape of a big fat white bunny with red eyes, long floppy ears and Naruto's face visible through the mouth; this armor takes any and all damage and nullifies it completely, making this armor Naruto's most defensive... this is the least sexy of the bunny armors but is still damn cute.

**Usagi Hime Yoroi (Bunny Princess Armor):** is basically a kinky "Bunny Girl" outfit complete with Bunny ears on his head and cotton tail by his bottom, mostly pink in colour with soft fuzzy white fur by his wrists attached to pink, skin tight arm cover-things and lace stockings ending in two bunny paw knee high boots; Increases Naruto's overall speed tenfold and protects him from any attack completely (even on the exposed skin parts) the downside though is that to defend from an attack costs chakra... a lot of Naruto's enemies will snidely comment on what he's wearing; originally Naruto thought he looked ridiculous but after a while he started to enjoy how sexy it made him feel.

**Usagi Ojoumaru Yoroi (Grand Bunny Empress Armor):** is a Goth-loli dress with combat boots and leather belts here and there, the whole outfit will feel kinda regal, large sleeves with frills on the end will hide Naruto's hands from view but the short skirt will make it easy to use in combat, Naruto will have two large black bunny ears on his head but no tail with this one, this armor makes it easier for Naruto to absorb Natural energy en mass increasing his overall speed and strength but defence is lost with this armor, to make up for that... while wearing this armor Naruto can let loose bursts of chakra to bludgeon his enemies with, like smashing an invisible wall into someone's face for example, but it can't be made into a weapon shape though; this is Naruto's second strongest armor.

**-Secret-:** This Armor is the greatest bunny armor that Naruto has; used only when completely necessary, Naruto uses this to crush some of the six paths of pain during Pein's invasion while Sasuke and Sakura fight some of their own.

Most of the people Naruto that fights with all comment on how he is technically cross-dressing and usually ask him if he's gay or a woman... except for Haku who just thought Naruto was hot with his bunny jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's other Bunny Techniques: <strong>

**Bunny Wall technique:** Naruto summons a small, large or massive round light pink ball that has floppy rabbit ears and a smiling bunny face; in front of him and whoever he might be protecting, depending on the size of the Bunny wall summoned the defence provided can be little to impenetrable, for a rare offensive Naruto will grab the Bunny wall's ears and swing it like a mace at his opponent.

**Village Hidden in The Rabbit Fields technique:** Naruto uses this technique to amass massive amounts of natural energy by converting the landscape into a lush field which he then drains dry, mostly used before major battles as it takes time to convert the landscape and then absorb the energy.

**Bunny Barrier Technique:** Naruto creates a pale pink barrier around whatever or whoever he wants to protect; it is a perfect and impenetrable barrier (from the outside)

**Mass Scale Bunny Barrier Technique:** Same as above but on a massive scale (Entire Village), this version has cartoonish bunny heads facing all four directions.

* * *

><p><strong>An example of the humor:<strong>

Imagine this: the Mizukage is in her office when one of her ninja bursts through the door, the Mizukage surprised at what could be so important demands to know what's wrong, the ninja responds that a team of Konoha ninja are there to see her and tells her that one is the legendary Copy-cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi with two other people and at this point the mist ninja hesitates confusing his kage at what could be wrong, Ao getting fed up with the whippersnapper in front of him that's wasting their kages precious time bellows to tell them the rest, the mist nin then stutters out that there is a massive white rabbit with them as well...

Naruto will be the Defensive specialist in the "New Sannin of Konoha".

Listed in the Bingo Book as "The Pink Bunny of Konoha."

* * *

><p>TT-TT... I wish I could do this one, but alas I have not the time; feel free to do what you want with this but stick to the basic outline!<p>

**What is a Bunny Girl/Boy?: **

**(Noun) bunny girl** - a young waitress in a nightclub whose costume includes the tail and ears of a rabbit.

**(Noun)** **bunny boy**- a young waiter in a nightclub whose costume consists of the ears and tail of a rabbit.

-Now take those costumes and put them in any situation; from entertaining a boyfriend/girlfriend to doing something naughty and you have a Bunny Girl/Boy.

PM me to adopt this, Asylum132.


	3. Bakemono

**Failed Stories Archive**

Welcome to the Third of my failed Story Ideas; this archive will contain some of the stories and story ideas that I already had typed out... BUT gave up on, some will be just the first chapters of said failures but others will be summarized plots, DON'T for a second think that this is a waste of time!; every single Story Idea or Plot Summary that I post here will be up for adoption to any and all who ask, some of them will be Yaoi while others won't be.

This idea was partly inspired by another story called Naruto vs. Zombies by the author Crisis, amazing crossover story... I highly recommend checking it out. Surprisingly I find myself writing more and more stories revolving around a more monstrous Naruto revolting the other ninja around him -to the point of emptying their stomachs- with abominable and horrific techniques with which he literally tears his opponents apart... so basically yay me!

**Reviews:** reviewing a story idea or plot does **NOT** mean you are adopting it, to adopt you must PM me with a request stating which story idea or plot that you want to adopt and what you will be doing with it... PLEASE review and tell me what you think about my ideas; I did go through the trouble of typing them out and reviewing **DOES NOT** mean you are adopting!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and some sexist views from some characters as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakemono<strong>

Sighing to himself for what felt like the millionth time that morning the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sarutobi Hiruzen slowly made his way through the thick forest behind the famous -or depending on ones village affiliation Infamous- Hokage monument. Walking past another large outcropping of rock the old wizened Hokage and his two ANBU escorts; Kuma and Usagi entered a shaded clearing filled with fallen leaves in all shades of gold and rich brown, scanning the surrounding foliage the three Konoha shinobi noted a definitive slash mark on one of the massive trees to their right. Remembering what the mark denoted Sarutobi and his escorts leaped from their places no longer taking a leisured walk to their destination, "Let us hope he accepts our proposal..." muttered Sarutobi warily to the two masked nin diligently following their Hokage as he bounded from one tree branch to another.

"Hokage-sama permission to speak freely?" asked the rabbit masked ANBU neutrally from their position behind the aged village leader as he continued onward; the voice that came from behind the white mask soft and soothingly feminine, "granted." grunted Sarutobi without so much as a glance behind him, "With all due respect Hiruzen-sama... why wouldn't the target agree to our offer?" inquired Usagi curiously, "I concur with Usagi-sempai." came the deep baritone voice of the groups other member Kuma. Sighing once again Sarutobi seriously began to regret getting out of bed this morning as he landed on the last branch before a much larger clearing than the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 3 am that morning: Uchiha Clan District – Konoha<strong>

"Find him!" bellowed an angry mans voice to the chorus of others, "Yeah, find the abomination!" bellowed another in agreement -a woman's this time-, "FIND THE MONSTER!" hollered the angry mob as a whole while they tore apart the Uchiha Clan District; closed shops where broken into, alleyways turned upside down and homes were torn asunder by the mob of furious men, women and even children. As smoke and flames filled the air as a result of the throng of searching people, trash littered the roads and buildings burnt... however it was interesting to note that everyone in the wild pack of citizens bore the same mark upon their clothing; a small fan made of red and white was emblazoned on the back of every persons shirt...

Bearing witness to the rioting crowds on the streets bellow Sarutobi stared with a deep frown on his wrinkled face as he held a small shivering five year-old boy in his arms, flanked by a platoon of ANBU on either side of him the seasoned Hokage stood atop one of the many rooftops of the houses that bordered the clan district decked out in his signature battle gear. while the leader of the village witnessed the riot below, the flames caused by the mob's fury fueled insanity mirrored in his saddened old eyes the trembling child in the Third Hokage's arms was anything but ordinary; unnatural looking gray skin, slitted pupils within amber eyes, sharp claw-like nails and a mane of dark wild hair all made the boy appear monster-esque, the fact that a pair of fangs protruded from the five year-old's top lip and the venomously dark chakra that the boy possessed apparently didn't help his standing with the mob either.

Turning to the ANBU captain to his left Sarutobi Hiruzen wordlessly gave the order for the platoon to start crowd control under riot conditions, hearing the dog masked captain give a curt "hai!" the ANBU sprang into action and the old Hokage left leaping from one building to another to get the poor boy medical treatment... if not for physical wounds then for mental trauma.

* * *

><p>"You are here as escorts... do NOT get involved, understand?" muttered the Third Hokage in a harsh whisper; his tone rigid and commanding, "Hai Hokage-sama!" chorused the two ANBU softly as they watched their village leader drop from the branch only to land safely on the forest floor below, noting that the usually calm and grandfatherly man was all business at the moment.<p>

Stepping slowly out into different sunny clearing Sarutobi spotted the target he and the two ANBU were looking for; a young boy similar to the one he had saved only hours ago, however the boy sitting across from him was so different to the other that they could hardly be called similar at all; where the boy he had saved earlier was dark this one was light, where he was scared this one oozed confidence and where he held a frightening aura... this one possessed a deceivingly calming one like the natural soothing feel of the clearing itself. The boy looked to be five years-old, a scarily pale white with an odd green tinge to his complexion, bright spiked blonde hair, slitted pupils within ocean-blue eyes and other than that there was nothing else unique about the blonde boy.

"And what would YOU be doing here old man?" asked the boy childishly as he petted a small brown bunny that was sitting in his lap while the boy sat on the soft grass; smiling serenely, his eyes half mast in content at the relaxed bunny, "We need to speak Naruto." answered the old man stepping closer to the oddly complexioned blonde, in response all the boy did was hum in consideration before turning his gaze to the elder man and grinning exposing sharp shark-like teeth that filled the young child's maw.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Earlier: Village Interior – Konoha<strong>

In a small apartment in the center of the Village Hidden in the Leaves an equally small family was standing in their only daughters room distraught; for days now their beautiful little girl was slowly becoming an abomination, at first she just seemed ill and bedridden but after a short two weeks they noticed that the apple of their eye became more and more monstrous, succumbing to panic the parents who had kept their lips sealed rushed to the Hokage begging for his help hoping that the wise old man could stop whatever was happening to their usually bright and happy child. After hearing the parents out Sarutobi had rushed with them to their cosy little home to see what could possibly be wrong, what he found rocked the old ninja to his core...

There in her room with walls painted a light pink lay a little girl barely five years-old; sweating and gasping for breath as sweat ran down her small body in waves soaking the pink sheets of her bed through to the mattress beneath, her chubby hands gripping the wet sheets around her in what looked like pain. Sarutobi Hiruzen for the fourth time in his life could only watch... could only watch on in horror and shame as the young child suffered without him being able to do a damned thing about it; he had absolutely no idea what was happening to her, the little girl's bright pink hair was matted down with sweat, two small white bone-like horns grew on either side of her head, her emerald-green eyes held slitted pupils, surprisingly she had grown a tail... a tail with a sharp reverse-heart shaped end on it and every time the girl gasped out in pain Hiruzen could see the sharp canines in her mouth.

"M-mo-momma..." moaned the girl softly, slowly raising her hand desperately to her mother; pleading her momma to take her trembling hand and comfort her through the pain, to whisper soft reassurances to her telling her it would all be alright... but the comfort of her momma never came; seeing what her daughter was becoming scared the woman, it scared her to no end that her baby girl was becoming a twisted abomination of nature, so when she saw the THING that was left of her daughter raise IT'S twisted hand to try and touch her own she jolted back, away from the hand and ignored the look of hurt in emerald-green eyes as the hand fell back to bed limply while the pink-haired girl began to cry.

Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes as he saw all that had just transpired... he'd have to talk to the parents.

* * *

><p>And that's as far as I had gotten with writing this Story out... obviously the first chapter of the story was originally meant to introduce the three monstrous characters that would eventually make the team that the story focused on as well as the Third Hokage saving them from a life of hatred and darkness by bringing them together in hopes of getting them to befriend each other... I think as to who the characters are is pretty much obvious.<p>

**The Three Monsters and their abilities:**

**Sasuke (formerly Uchiha Sasuke): **It is unknown exactly what kind of monster Sasuke is... though it is interesting to note that even after seven years of training Sasuke is still unable to unlock his clans bloodline limit the sharingan, after the Uchiha Clan District riots when he was five years-old Sasuke was taken in by the Third Hokage and was given a home with two others like him, after his transformation to monster sparked the riots Sasuke's family outright abandoned him and denounced him as a member of their clan which most probably lead the boy's hatred of the survivors to the clan's massacre a few years ago even though the only survivors were his biological mother and baby sister; who never even tried to re-establish contact with him afterward. Sasuke as a monster possesses the physical capability to move at speeds thought to be impossible to achieve as well as possessing skin harder than any metal found in the Land of Earth and claws sharper than any kunai.

Massive Yoki Reserves: Sasuke while not having a unique trait like his other two companions contains immeasurable amounts of yoki (apparently the monster equivalent of chakra) however tests have shown that while he is in possession of such large quantities of energy Sasuke is unable to perform nin-, gen-, fuuin- or kuchiyose- jutsu as yoki is far too different to chakra for it to be used as a substitute. On another note; Sasuke's yoki when compared to one of the other members of team monster's is much more... malignant or to properly phrase it, down right venomously malevolent when compared to the feral bubbling hate-filled yet more subdued yoki of his companion.

**Sakura (formerly Haruno Sakura): **Sakura as a monster is pretty much the classic succubus without the wings; her abilities focus on her physical body such as having the speed, strength and flexibility that no normal human could ever hope to have, being a succubus Sakura's other abilities will revolve around her seducing the enemy into a state of false security by using the classic succubus ability charm or arousing them by releasing sexual pheromones, it goes without saying that Sakura will easily be able to use her abilities for information gathering and subterfuge. Sakura will not be able to perform any ninja techniques due to the fact that she became a monster; through the process her chakra was painfully converted to yoki... however she will be able to become a ninja with her superior physical abilities and natural intelligence.

During a seven year training period Sakura was able to learn how to hide her monstrous appearance and look like a human girl, being a succubus Sakura's body not only naturally matured to give her an advantage over the human girls around her but also matured her monster form... when in her true form (monster form) Sakura -instead of her usual flat-chest- becomes a busty, curvaceous and voluptuous flirty monster-girl with long ivory horns curving to the back of her pink hair covered head, slitted pupils, fang-like canines and a tail with a sharp reverse-heart shaped end -might grow wings as she matures-

Charm: The default ability to each and every succubus, no succubus would truly BE a succubus without this handy little power; Charm... by exuding an aura of yoki around themselves and their surroundings succubi can lure any male and female humans into trance-like state of servitude or -depending on the choice- lull anyone into believing that they have strong feelings for the succubus who cast the Charm, ranging from small schoolgirl crush to undying love the human who falls prey to this form of Charm has absolutely no way of escaping unless they themselves realize they are under a Charm; people telling them they are under a spell has no affect on the Charm cast.

Pheromones: Any succubus is capable of releasing pheromones, whether they be normal attraction pheromones or outright sexual pheromones a succubus is able to bend any human to their will through the manipulation of their naturally produced pheromones.

**Naruto (no last name): **The result of some unknown mad-scientist's twisted experiment, Subject 99 or "Naruto" as he prefers to be called was found during one of the yearly searches conducted by the Third Hokage after his traitor student Orochimaru's defection from the village; concerned that there might be more secret labs and horrific experiments left by his former student, Sarutobi Hiruzen sent squads upon squads of ANBU out to scour the village for any sign of something that felt suspiciously Orochimaru-like, after a number of years and reports of nothing standing out the old village leader was quickly contacted and taken to a hidden lab, what he found horrified and sickened him to the bone; in a large glass suspension tube of some kind lay a five year-old boy floating in some kind of yellow liquid, scattered around the room were notes and viles of liquids, bloods and tissues as well as a number of rare and exotic plants with pieces taken from them. After releasing the poor child and having an entire team of biologists, scientists and even seal experts interpret the many notes and journals left behind it was found that the child was apparently labeled "Subject 99"; an abominable hybrid of plant, human and the First Hokages DNA.

Solar Chakra: Naruto being a Plantae-Sapiens (Plant-Man) -while unable to form chakra like any normal human or yoki like his two monster companions- is able to utilize his plant-side to absorb radiant energy -aka solar energy- through the process of photosynthesis (how plants take in sunlight) and covert into a totally new form of energy that he has dubbed Solar Chakra, this form of energy comes across as very subtle and even Kage-level ninja are barely able to sense it's presence. Despite having a subtle feel to it Solar Chakra is VERY potent; the energy being able to turn a mere seed into a towering tree dozens of feet tall in under a second or slice through a solid kunai like a hot knife through butter, the downside to this potent energy though is that it appears to take time for the user to collect the necessary sunlight to convert into Solar Chakra as well as the other fault being that the gathering cannot happen during the night and the process slowing considerably during overcast conditions.

First Hokage's Wood abilities: Being combined with the First Hokage's legendary DNA Naruto is able to use Mokuton Jutsu much like the child Orochimaru experimented on years ago, however with Naruto being part plant he is much closer to nature than any other ninja before him... the First Hokage included and as such he has access to many more variations of the technique than ever thought possible, for example it is common knowledge that the legendary Mokuton techniques are only able to create and manipulate wood while masters of the ability are able to make trees grow -turning a dessert land into lush forest in mere minutes-, to Naruto however this technique combined with him being only able to use Solar Chakra and his natural connection to nature is able to produce any plant-life the boy desires.

Level of Monstrosity: Subject 99... Naruto... is NOT half-man and half-plant nor is he some failed mixture of the two with a sprinkling of Hokage DNA, Naruto in all honesty is such a perfect creation that he is a monster in his own right; a new organism... a new species of creature. Naruto is capable of manipulating his own body so that parts become plant-like, for example turning his legs into green tentacle-like roots to kill an enemy with or sprouting six leaf-like appendages on his neck to help absorb sunlight and even increasing the amount of green in his complexion for the same reason. Another interesting fact is that Naruto does not see himself as a human and acknowledges the fact that he'll never be a part of humanity which has also lead to the boy believing that eating, yes EATING an enemy is acceptable and NOT an act of cannibalism as he is not anything human in his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally I get to add a God-like!Naru to this Archive!, for some reason I don't see this one getting adopted anytime soon; Powerful!Sasu and Powerful!Saku are also in this story idea. PLEASE for the love of all that is sacred use some common sense IF you adopt this story idea!; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura WON'T be able to use Jutsu in this story -other than their unique abilities- due to not being able to use human chakra, Naruto won't learn the shadow clone technique... BUT he juuuust might be able to learn how to make a Solar Chakra version of the Rasengan... this is actually a personal request: DON'T make Naruto grow giant hand-shaped plants with Solar Chakra Rasengans swirling in their plant hands of giantness, it IS stupid... I read a story with something like that in it before and it just ruined the story for me.<p>

Did Orochimaru create Naruto?... Answer: NO!

Was Naruto Human before he became a Plantae-Sapiens?: No; Naruto in my idea was created through genetics by some unknown person (*cough* Madara *cough*), he has no parents and he was NOT human EVER!

How did Sasuke and Sakura become monsters or better yet... why?: make something up.

Yoki?: make something up.

Does this idea suck ass?: I don't know YOU tell me.

~Asylum132


End file.
